Roadside Angel
by Rozen91
Summary: Dia Kahlua yang melindungiku dari segala bahaya yang disebabkan oleh 'Buku' yang 'diwariskan' kepadaku. Namanya Kahlua, si Penjaga Buku yang melindungi Sang Pewaris.


**DISCLAIMER: **Chara-Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling. Plot cerita-dengan-sedikit-perubahan, Roadside Angel milik Emura.

**Warning: **AU, anggap saja penyihir gak pernah ada di sini. Mungkin ada OOC-nya. Dan yang utama, anggap saja Hermione belum pintar-pintar amat. Hehehe…

**Summary: **Dia Kahlua yang melindungiku dari segala bahaya yang disebabkan oleh 'Buku' yang 'diwariskan' kepadaku. Namanya Kahlua, si Penjaga Buku yang melindungi Sang Pewaris.

**.**

**.**

**Roadside Angel**

**Zenn Von Rozenkreuz**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Roadside Angel © Emura**

**Sheet 0: **Prolog

**.**

**.**

"**Kenapa…. Kenapa harus anak itu yang…!"**

"**Apa yang… akan terjadi, Sir?"**

"**Keluarga bangsawan Vroscham tak akan membiarkan anak itu mewarisi 'Buku' ini. Apa yang akan terjadi adalah hal yang jelas. Mereka akan membuat anak yang seharusnya 'telah mati' menjadi 'benar-benar mati'." **

"**Cincin apa ini?...Dad, Mom, apa yang terjadi?"**

* * *

><p>Gadis itu bertanya padaku dengan sorot matanya yang penuh dengan keingintahuan. Keingintahuan yang besar. Bagaimana tidak? Kedua orang tuanya selalu menutupi eksistensi gadis itu dari masyarakat luar. Tinggal menjauh ke pedalaman hutan adalah salah satu cara agar keberadaan gadis itu tidak tercium oleh keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal akan sisi gelapnya. Keluarga bangsawan Vroscham.<p>

Melihat orang lain selain orang tuanya di rumah ini bisa jadi merupakan sesuatu hal yang asing baginya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Draco Malfoy

"Kahlua," jawabku datar.

'Draco Malfoy', nama yang tak lagi ada di dunia ini. Semenjak pewaris sebelumnya meninggal, aku telah menjadi 'Kahlua', si Penjaga Buku yang baru. Sama seperti Kahlua-Kahlua sebelumnya.

"Namaku Hermione Granger," katamu seraya tersenyum riang.

'Hermione Granger'? Apa kau yakin itu namamu yang sebenarnya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tahu itu bukanlah namamu? Sungguh, aku ingin mengetahuinya.

Kau hanyalah seorang gadis polos yang tak tahu apa-apa. Kau bahkan terlalu baik hingga membiarkan pasangan Granger –orang tuamu- mengekangmu dalam ketidaktahuan. Kau bahkan menahan urgensimu untuk menanyaiku hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiranmu saat ini.

'**Kenapa aku yang mewarisi Buku ini?'**

Kau terlalu baik hingga kau tak ingin melihat wajah khawatir orang tuamu saat menanyakan hal itu. Namun, walau pun begitu, seandainya keinginanmu lebih merujuk ke kegelapan. Dan kau menggunakan Buku itu sebagai jembatan untuk melampiaskan keinginan terburukmu bagiku, maka aku akan mengakhirimu dengan tangan ini.

Seperti yang dialami oleh pewaris-pewaris sebelumnya.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kahlua-Kahlua sebelumnya.

"**Lindungi Buku ini. Jangan biarkan kekuatan kegelapan yang tersegel muncul ke permukaan. Jika ada Pewaris yang akan menyebabkan hal itu terjadi, bunuh dia. Itulah tugas utamamu, Kahlua."**

* * *

><p>Ada sebuah Buku bergambar yang diwariskan kepadaku.<p>

Ada sebuah cincin yang menandakan akulah pewarisnya.

Ada seorang pemuda yang menjaga buku itu.

Dia berkata akan melindungiku dari orang-orang yang mengincar nyawaku.

Namanya Kahlua, si Penjaga Buku.

Apa pun yang tertulis di buku ini atau pun yang tergambar di dalamnya, bukanlah hal yang kuketahui. Kahlua mengatakan semua karakter yang terdapat di dalam buku ini mempunyai kekuatan yang istimewa dan berbeda-beda. Kahlua memang sudah pernah menjelaskan setiap tokoh dan kekuatan mereka masing-masing.

Tapi, dia tidak memberitahuku lebih dari itu.

Semenjak Kahlua menampakkan dirinya di malam itu, ayah dan ibu tampak cemas dan sesekali gelisah. Sedikit saja suara yang terdengar dari luar, mereka langsung waspada. Akan tetapi, jika malam telah tiba dan Kahlua keluar dari Buku, mereka akan tampak sedikit lega.

Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa di luar? Kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar?

Kahlua, kenapa keluarga Vroscham ingin membunuhku?

"Kami akan baik-baik saja," kata ibu sambil tersenyum hangat. Ayah mengelus kepalaku.

"Jadilah anak yang baik. Pergilah bersama Kahlua," kata beliau.

"Pergilah, Hermione. Kami akan menyusulmu."

Aku terus menoleh ke belakang dari balik tubuh Kahlua. Aku terus menoleh ke belakang, berharap mereka ada di sana. Air mata tergenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Daadd! Moommm!"

Asap mengepul dari dalam hutan.

"Kahlua! Kahlua! Kita kembali!" pekikku, namun Kahlua hanya diam dan terus membawaku pergi dari dalam hutan. "Daadd! Moomm!"

Keluarga bangsawan Vroscham telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku.

Karena, aku mewarisi Buku ini.

Aku hidup dalam pelarian. Berkali-kali ketakutan hanya karena orang lain memandangku seolah mereka mengenalku. Jika pagi datang, aku menjadi sendirian. Karena, Kahlua hanya bisa muncul di malam hari.

Aku hidup dalam pelarian. Berharap keluarga Vroscham tak pernah menemukanku, walau pun tahu itu mustahil. Aku terjebak dalam ketidaktahuanku tentang banyak hal. Kini, aku hanya memiliki Kahlua.

**Kahlua,**

**Kahlua,**

**Bukankah, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan keluarga bangsawan itu?**

**Tapi…**

…**Kenapa aku yang dipilih untuk mewarisi Buku ini?**

-Prolog End-

**A/N : **Benar-benar, deh, saya ini. Belum juga satu fic selesai, eh malah bikin yang baru…

Yosh! Thanks for reading!

_Touch Of Mist_

{Zenn Von Rozenkreuz}


End file.
